


Not Saying A Word

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Heartbreak, Kissing, Musical theater challenge, Song fic, posted on AQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: A/N: I finally came up with something for this challenge.This is based on the musical Blood Brothers, the song Not Saying A Word is a declaration of love to someone but insisting that they stay with another who loves them.In the musical it is a love triangle between Micky, Eddie and Linda. Eddie confesses all the things he would do if he and Linda were together but insists that she stay with Micky who is also in love with her.The love triangle here is between Raja, Manila and Raven.enjoy!





	Not Saying A Word

Nights walking the streets together, hand in hand or arms linked. The streetlights their only guides after the sun had set and no stars nor moon could be found in the sky above.

Stories and jokes shared between them, even if heard a hundred times before still brought tears to eyes as they laughed.

To the onlooker they were simply kids, just kids not yet ready for the trials of life. Their possibilities endless with the world at their fingertips.

If only life could stay like this forever. Dreams still hoping to come true and the idea of being in love still a pleasure not a curse.

Who would tell the girl in the middle of the pair the price she’d pay for just being there.

“I’m gonna miss you.”

“I know Manila, I’ll miss you too.”

Sitting in the park at 10pm, no one to bother them as they lent against each watching the cigarette smoke dance around.

Manila rested her head against the taller girls shoulder, wondering if this would be the last time she ever would.

“Raven will too ya know, she just won’t admit it.” She mumbled but Raja was not listening, too trapped in her own thoughts.

“She loves you.”

Raja paused from where she was about to take another drag of her cigarette.

“She loves you more, just doesn’t show it the way I would.”

Manila tilted her head slightly so that she could look up at Raja’s face. No such beauty could ever be replicated from this girl, Raja was unique and Manila had fallen hard.

“How would you show me?”

Raja gave an amused smile.

“For you I’d recite all the love sonnets of Shakespeare. I’d find the tallest building in the city and shout my declaration of love from the top so that everyone knew.” She breathes out another cloud of smoke from her lips. “We’d lay in bed for hours making plans for the future and after eventually falling asleep I’d tell you that I loved you as we awoke together.”

There would not be a day

In which I’d not think of you

Manila say up and wiped away the single tear that had formed in her eye. Standing up she grabbed the other girls hand to pull her up too, so they stood facing each other under the dim light of the nearby lamppost.

Raja dropped her cigarette to the floor and stomped out the last of the dying embers with the heel of her boot. She then wrapped her arms around the shorter girl.

”Did you mean all that?” Manila reached to return the hug.

“Yes,” Raja’s heart began to beat faster and faster as if it would explode at any moment. She leaned down to press their lips together.

It was perfect. Too perfect.

Raja quickly pulled back, fighting off the tears that were threatening to appear as she took one last look at Manila

“Raven. She’s the one you should be with.”


End file.
